


Unprecedented Skill

by DictionaryWrites



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Held Down, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon likes introducing Kieren to new things, and this thing he is particularly excited about demonstrating for the younger man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprecedented Skill

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Unprecedented Skill [traducción]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293594) by [jessevaldfond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond)
  * Inspired by [Rimming Post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/72522) by astoryandasong. 



How long have they known each other now? A few months. A few months since Amy Dyer enthusiastically introduced Kieren to her friend Simon, her friend Simon who's older than Kieren is, older by a decade, older and more certain of the world and yet completely _uncertain_ of it.

“ _Simon_.” Kieren whines, and he shudders as Simon drags his lips over the other man's neck, plays over his cock, and Kieren leans back against him. He's in the other man's lap, and somehow that makes it worse, worse and _so much better_.

Simon is used to people being impressed by him; Kieren very rarely is. He _loves_ the man, but there is no admiration.

Until Simon gets him into bed, that is.

“Beautiful.” Simon whispers against his neck, like he always does. Kieren feels the heat flush red at his cheeks, and he takes in a little gasp, trembling in his place. He's embarrassed, must look like such a _twink_ , but he can't help but love it when Simon holds him like this, holds an arm over Kieren's chest and puts his other hand around his cock.

Kieren couldn't get away if he wanted to ( _he could, he could, of course he could, but thinking of it like this is so much more exciting_ ), and he bucks his hips into Simon's hand until Simon lets him go, lifts him by the hips and lowers him back onto the bed.

He moves himself between Kieren's legs, wrapping his arms around the other man's thighs, and he looks up at Kieren. He likes how the older man looks like this, between his legs, lips hovering just a _little_ away from his cock, and Kieren stares at him, his eyes just a little wide.

“Kieren.” Simon murmurs quietly, and he murmurs the words against the base of Kieren's cock, his breath warm on the skin, tickling over it; Kieren's prick gives a little pulse.

“Yeah?” Kieren's breaths are heavy, almost laboured.

“May I rim you?” _May I._ Simon says that. Politely. Kieren remembers the first time they'd had sex and Simon had asked “May I?”, may I fuck you, may I bite you, may I make you _scream,_ Kieren? May I fuck you hard until you're shaking underneath me, until you come harder than you ever have in your life?

It had been such an obscene blend of manners and profanity, and Kieren had been _overtaken_ with it, and he gives a little nod now, quick and a little stuttered. Simon's mouth dips, and Kieren closes his eyes tightly, unable to look. There is a pause, a pause where he can feel his own anticipation thick on the air around the bed, feel how stiff he's gone.

And then Simon's tongue, slick and heated, is pressing against the rim of Kieren's arse, and Kieren takes in a harsh gasp, only just managing to stop himself from screaming. Simon's hands, with his strong fingers, curl around Kieren's thighs, pinning them down.

He looks up at Kieren, expression almost animalistic, almost predatory. The “may I?” is silent, but Kieren still nods, taking in a shuddering little breath.

Simon throws himself forwards, and then he drags his tongue over the other's arse again, plays over Kieren's hole rapidly, swirling about it in circle after circle, and it feels _perfect_ , feels so good, so good. He is gasping, crying out, and then Simon fucks into Kieren with his tongue, and it's too intense, too much – he is letting out harsh little noises and he can't keep _still._

He is _writhing_ under Simon's mouth, grasping and grabbing tightly at the sheets as he arches his back off the bed, and he chokes out noises, his eyes closing tightly.

Simon won't let him pull _away_ , but he doesn't _want_ to pull away: he wants more but it's too much _too much_ but _not enough_. Kieren drags in a shaking breath, and then Simon thrusts his tongue as deep as possible and _sucks_ at the side of his hole, and the sound Kieren lets out is agonizingly loud – there are pinpricks at his eyes and suddenly it's hard to breathe, and he wants, he wants, he _wants._

Kieren's face is flushed as red as possible, and he's letting out sharp, harsh cries and sobs and keens, and he tries to hide his face against his arm but when he does Simon digs his nails into the meat of Kieren's thigh, and Kieren wants to _come._

“Simon!” He wheezes out, raggedly, and he is sobbing now, crying and pulling so hard at the sheets he feels they might rip under his hands. “Please, let me, _let me_ -”

Simon squeezes his cock, and suddenly Kieren is coming, and he is shaking, and he _hurts_ for over-stimulation. It takes him a little while to catch his breath, and as he does Simon walks to the bathroom – Kieren hears him gargling with mouthwash and spitting in the sink.

“Brushing could cause a tiny laceration in the gums.” Simon murmurs as Kieren looks up at him. “And while your arse seems pretty _clean_ to me, doesn't hurt to be careful.” Kieren finds himself sleepily giggling as he looks at the other man, made weak and well-humoured by a _really_ good orgasm.

“Do you like that?” Kieren asks, and Simon moves forwards, rubbing over the younger man's knee.

“I don't mind it.”

“Wanna try.”

“Now?”

“I don't think I can move.” Kieren admits, and Simon snorts at him, patting his thigh. “Sleep?”

“Sleep.” Simon says quietly, affectionately. He moves onto the bed beside Kieren, wraps his arms around the smaller man's chest, and he hugs him tight and close. He presses his lips to the base of Kieren's jaw, and Kieren lets his eyes close.

“Going to make you scream like that.” Kieren mumbles.

“I don't doubt you.” Simon says indulgently. “But sleep first.”

“Fine.”


End file.
